Enter the Night Kings
by yui-senpaai
Summary: —Dunia memang penuh misteri yang unik, dimana kedua remaja lelaki ini akan membawa semuanya kedalam dunia yang ditakar oleh Logika. —/KHR Crossover with Air Gear./ Don't like science? Don't read!/—
1. Trick 1

**Enter the Night Kings**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Adult themes)**

**Genre : Sci-fi**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : Crossover dengan Air Gear-nya bakal dimuat di Chapter 2. Dan, Chapter 2 bakal lama munculnya berhubung saya lagi UTS.**

**Disclaimer : KHR! Bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira. **

**Don't like Science? Then don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dame-Tsuna, apa itu Sel Volta?"

Laki-laki berjas hitam, memakai topi yang sekilas seperti seorang bayi yang menggemaskan ini menatap muridnya sambil memegang buku paket Fisika kepunyaan Tsunayoshi Sawada, laki-laki yang memilki rambut berwarna cokelat, bersekolah di SMA Namimori, sang bos Vongola kesepuluh. Si murid balik menatap Reborn dengan menaikkan alis. Menyiratkan perkataan, '_Ha? Sel Volta? Apaan tuh? Sejenis Wine?_

"Ekk, Reborn! Rasanya aku baru pulang sekolah kok sudah diberi rentetan pertanyaan?!"Tsuna protes bukan main. Ya iyalah, siapa yang gak kesel ditanyain soal gak jelas kaya gitu abis pulang sekolah? Orang kakak saya aja saya tanyain kayak ginian saya langsung digampar.(?)

"Dasar Dame-Tsuna! Kau ini sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian!"

"Ya ampun, Reborn!"Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Itu masih 2 bulan lagi! Masih lama! Beri aku kebebasan sedikit dong!"

"Tidak ada kebebasan!"Reborn lalu mengelus pelurunya yang terlihat kinclong di mata Tsuna, "Cepat jawab apa itu Sel Volta!"

"Ma-Mana aku tahu! Aku ka—OUCH! SAKIT REBORN! JANGAN TENDANG KEPALAKU!"Kepala Tsuna memerah dan memar gara-gara Reborn menendangnya begitu keras dengan kakinya, padahal hanya karena Tsuna tidak bisa menjawab 1 pertanyaan. _You're a sadist, Reborn._

"Dengarkan baik-baik!"Reborn lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Tsuna, "Sel Volta adalah salah satu Sel Elektrokimia. Dalam Sel Volta, reaksi Redoks spontan digunakan untuk menghasilkan arus listrik! Tuh, hapalkan! Sudah kusingkat juga! Kuberi waktu 3 menit!"

"Hiiieee?! Mana cukup!"

"Kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menghafalkannya.."Reborn menatap seram Tsuna, "Kau akan kusuruh untuk mengalahkan Hibari dan Mukuro sekaligus!"

"APAAAA?! Kau gila, Reborn! Satu saja aku bisa mati, apalagi dua!"

Reborn menyeringai, "Tak apa. Lagipula kau juga sebenarnya malas ikut Ujian kan? Kalau kau mati kan kau tak perlu merasakan Ujian."

"Tapi aku tak mau mati!"

"Ya kalahkan mereka!"

"Itu mustahil!"

"Jadikan itu menjadi tidak mustahil!"

"Jangan memutarbalikkan kata-kataku!"

"YAK! 3 MENIT BERLALU!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Does WHAT bother me? That cocky-little punk-ass?"**_

—**Agito Wanjima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gagal—Oh, itulah yang Tsunayoshi rasakan. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Reborn karena waktunya habis, dan jika dibiarkanpun sepertinya sama saja. Waktunya habis dipakai untuk memprotes Reborn, membuat anak _Brunette_ itu tak punya kesempatan untuk menghafalkan. Kini, dirinya dilanda perasaan antara gelisah, takut, sedih dan lainnya. Semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Hanya ada 2 cara, meminta pada Hibari dan Mukuro agar melepaskannya atau..? Atau apa? _Oh, crap!_

Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tahu kedua laki-laki tersebut adalah orang yang sama-sama _abnormal._ Meskipun populer dikalangan para gadis, mereka tetap saja dua laki-laki yang berbahaya yang bertolang belakang akan sifatnya. Hibari tidak suka hal yang berbau percintaan sementara Mukuro menyukai kemesuman.

Tsuna mengepalkan erat tangannya. Tapi ini adalah kekalahannya. Ini juga salahnya sendiri kenapa tidak belajar semalam, ia malah bermain game. Ia harus menerima kenyataan itu. Lagipula ia sudah punya _Vongola Ring_, yang akan membuatnya berubah menjadi punya kekuatan. Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia tetap ragu, namun ada perasaan yang terus melunjak dari dalam hatinya untuk bertarung.

Dan akhirnya, Tsuna pun memantapkan dirinya untuk pergi melawan mereka. Ia akan menantang mereka dengan gaya anak berandalan dan ngajak ribut. Meskipun hidup taruhannya. _Oh Tsuna, You really have a death wish, don't you?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Come on , hurry up and take out the trash. I'm bored.**_

—**Agito Wanjima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hell yeah._

_Looks like this one's another loser._

Tsuna benar-benar tidak mengerti, padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya, memakai jurus pamungkasnya yaitu _X-Burner,_ dengan kekuatan apinya, namun setelah ia berhasil menemukan Hibari dan Mukuro, dan bertarung dengan mereka, ia malah kalah dengan waktu hanya 15 menit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya!

Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?Ia—Ia, seharusnya bersyukur karena dirinya belum mati. Hampir saja ia mati apabila Reborn tidak datang untuk menyuruh Mukuro dan Hibari untuk berhenti menyerang Tsuna. Tubuhnya babak belur, penuh goresan, sempat muntah darah tadi dan dirinya kini berada di rumah sakit. Untunglah ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi liburan sehingga mereka tak bisa melihat keadaan Tsuna yang seperti ini. Pastinya mereka akan khawatir dan panik jika melihat keadaan anak kesayangan dan satu-satunya mereka telah menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi sesungguhnya, pertanyaan yang terus tertanam di dalam benaknya adalah kenapa Reborn menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini? Memangnya tidak ada cara lain yang lebih halus ataupun tidak menggunakkan kekerasan? Sudah tahu sebentar lagi Ujian kok malah tubuhnya seperti ini?!

Tiba-tiba angin sepoi berhembus dari luar jendela. Terlihat disitu—Reborn, tersenyum pada Tsuna atau tepatnya menyeringai kepada anak muridnya itu sambil loncat ke arah ranjang Tsuna.

"Reborn!"Tsuna menjerit, "Segera jelaskan aku! Kenapa kau menghukumku dengan cara ini?!"

"Fufufuufu.."Reborn berlagak layaknya Mukuro yang cegukan abis minum air ledeng, "Bagus sekali kau bertanya. Dan, jawaban itu terdapat di dalam pertanyaanmu."

"Aku gak ngerti!"Tsuna yang bodoh (emang bodoh) semakin mendesaknya untuk menjelaskan, "Cepat Reborn!"

"Kau paling lemah dalam pelajaran Fisika kan?"Reborn memulai penjelasan dan Tsuna mengangguk, "Aku tahu semua penjelasan dalam buku Fisikamu gak bakal menyerap ke dalam otakmu karena otakmu anti banget sama yang namanya pelajaran."

"Terus apa hubungannya?"Tsuna mengerjap-mengerjapkan matanya. Kelilipan kali ye?

"Kau ingat saat pertarunganmu dengan Hibari dan Mukuro, kau mencium sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Ah.."Tsuna mengingat-ngingat, "Ah! Ya benar! Aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh, tapi aku tidak pedulikan.."

"Disitulah letak kesalahanmu."Reborn tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, saat kau bertarung, aku memperhatikanmu dari atas dan menyebarkan racun yang dibuat oleh Shamal, sehingga tubuhmu agak melemah dan kau tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Jadi kau penyebabnya?! Sialan kau, Reborn! OUCH!"Lagi, Reborn menendang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau lagi kelanjutannya?"

"AH! Mau mau!"

"Sepertinya otakmu gak bakal ngerti kalau tidak ada contohnya."Reborn kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih bengong gak ngerti.

Tak lama, Reborn kembali membuka pintu kamar Tsuna sambil membawa sebuah botol _Coke. _Reborn kemudian naik ke atas ranjang Tsuna dan tiba-tiba mencabut sehelai rambut Tsuna.

"AWW! Sakit Reborn! Ngapain sih kau?!"

"Ini baru awal."Reborn lalu memasukkan satu helai rambut Tsuna tersebut ke dalam botol dan matanya kembali mendelik ke arah Tsuna.

"Coba kau lihat."Tsuna mengangguk dan melihat ke arah tangan Reborn yang sedang memegang rambut di dalam botol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menggetarkan rambut yang ada di dalam botol ini?"

"Mmm..?"Tsuna menyentuh botol tersebut, namun tidak ada reaksi apa-apa, "Digoyangpun tidak bisa.. Uhh.. Aku tidak tahu."

"Benar-benar Dame-Tsuna."Reborn menimpali, "Karena kekerasan botol dan ada udara di dalamnya, dipukul sebanyak apapun dari luar… Ya gak bakal bergerak!"

"Terus..?"

"Coba kau teriak di dekat botol ini."

Awalnya Tsuna ragu, namun ia mengikuti perintah Reborn.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"Tsuna teriak dengan muka OOC-nya. _Oh god, This Author is getting suck!_

"Dan.. Lihat!"Tsuna terkejut, rambutnya yang berada di dalam botol tersebut bergerak karena suaranya!

"Pukulan dari satu arah, hanya menggerakkan botolnya, tapi nggak mempengaruhi bagian dalam."

"Lalu..?"

"Tapi, kalau menerima gelombang Osilasi dari seluruh penjuru, gelombang akan mengalami pemantulan baur di dalam botol dan menghasilkan gelombang Stasioner sehingga menggetarkan rambutnya."

Tsuna menaikkan alis.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan pertarunganku tadi?!"

"Saat Mukuro dan Hibari berhadapan denganmu, aku sengaja menyebarkan racun di tengah-tengah Mukuro sedang melakukan ilusi dengan kabutnya, sehingga racunku tidak terlihat."Reborn mengeluarkan rambut dari botolnya, "Anggap botol ini adalah paru-parumu. Sebenarnya nggak ada masalah saat bertarung seperti biasa."

"Jadinya..?"

"Tapi.. Saat kau terjepit antara gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh _Flame _Hibari dan gelombang pantul dari Mukuro, timbul gelombang Stasioner dalam dirimu.. Dan akhirnya.. Kau pun terkena racun itu."

"Jadi kau penyebabnya! Kau sengaja mengajarkan aku pelajaran Fisika namun lewat cara yang berbahaya!"

"Eitss… Besok Matematika loh.. Persiapkan dirimu.."

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The only monster here is that swollen face of yours, you wussie. You wanna have a pity party, do it alone.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Chapter 2, bukan tentang Math.. Tapi apa ya..? Klik tombol review, baru kalian akan tahu kelanjutannya! **

**Agito : F*ck. Lagi-lagi kita terlibat ama dia.**

**Ikki : Gak apa-apa. Biar gue terkenal. Gue ama Hibari? Beh, kalah jauh bet. Muka gue ajigile lebih ganteng daripada dia.**

**Hibari : Hmph. Jangan sok, herbivor. Kau bakal kugigit sampai mati.**

**Ikki : Ya elah mas. Selow kali. Gue kan Cuma bercanda.**

**Tsuna : Kenapa aku harus terlibat sama mereka?**

**Yuno : Kau mau terlibat denganku? Heheheh.. Nanti kubilangin Author-nya biar kepala kamu kupengggal besok.. Hehehehehe..**

**Author : Alamakjan. Semua abnormal.**


	2. Trick 2

**Enter the Night Kings**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T~M (For Mild Languange, Blood, Violence, and Adult contents.)**

**Genre : Sci-fi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KHR! Bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira. **

**Warn : Selalu membaca basmalah sebelum melakukan apapun (?)**

**Don't like Science? Then don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori High School, Ruang Komite Kedisplinan**

**Pukul 14.00**

Hibari Kyoya, sang ketua Komite Kedisplinan kini tengah menuangkan air mendidih ke cangkir berisi daun tehnya. Menutup matanya, membiarkan aroma dari tehnya yang hangat bisa menenangkan fikirannya. Kakinya diluruskan, membuatnya kini bisa lebih leluasa untuk menyender di kursinya.

Ia mengusap kepalanya, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam tersapu oleh jari-jarinya yang dingin nan halus. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah kini terbuka dan tertuju pada tangannya yang sedang mengambil teh buatannya.

Ketenangannya terasa lama, namun beberapa menit kemudian sebuah suara-yang-entah-dari-mana-asalnya-itu membuyarkan dirinya yang larut dalam kenikmatan teh(?). Seseorang telah membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras dan tanpa permisi dahulu, benar-benar tipe orang yang tak pernah belajar sopan santun. Dimana-mana, kalau buka pintu kan ada etikanya. Ucap _Assalamualaikum _dulu kek, ketuk dulu kek, atau nggak yang paling lebay adalah _jangan lupa untuk telfon Hibari-san untuk membuka pintu ruangannya. _Oh god, are you kidding me?

Ditatapnya tajam pada orang yang telah membuka dengan kasar pintu ruangannya tersebut, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tonfanya dan bersiap menggigit orang itu sampai mati. Laki-laki berambut raven itu berjalan mendekat ke arah orang yang membuka pintu tersebut, bersiap untuk bernyanyi lagunya 2NE1, _I am the best, _Oh salah, maksud saya untuk menghukum orang tersebut.

Dan.. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Kusakabe..

Hibari memberikan _death-glare_ pada Kusakabe, wajah Kyo-san-nya terlihat amat marah padanya. Buru-buru, Kusakabe menjelaskan.

"A-Ano, Kyo-san! Maaf saya tidak sopan! Tapi-Tapi! Tapi asisten pesanan Kyo-san sudah datang!"Kusakabe menjelaskannya sambil menahan nafas, benar-benar ketakutan karena melihat wajah Hibari yang _ready to fight!_

Alis Hibari sedikit terangkat, namun dirinya masih tetap tenang. Ia lalu membalas perkataan Kusakabe, "Oh. Kalau begitu, segera perintahkan dia untuk masuk. Dan, Kusakabe, kau masih punya urusan denganku sepulang sekolah."

"E-Eh? Untuk apa Hibari-san?"Kusakabe bertanya dalam kebingungan, karena masih tidak bisa memproses fikirannya.

"Untuk apa? Kau berani berbicara balik padaku, Kusakabe Tetsuya?"

"Eh-"

"_Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga? No no no no Na na na na~"_Terdengar suara laki-laki yang bernyanyi lagu 2NE1, membuat Hibari dan Kusakabe tersentak karena lagu tersebut merupakan lagu kesukaan mereka. Oh, _Ternyata Hibari dan Kusakabe orang yang gaul, men!_

"F*CK! _Karasu(_Gagak), hentikan nyanyianmu itu! Suaramu bikin gendang telingaku pecah tahu!"

"Loh? Biarin ajalah, Agito. Kan di telingamu itu banyak kotorannya, makanya kubasmi dengan suaraku!"Balas kembali laki-laki yang tadi bernyanyi dan dipanggil Gagak itu.

"Basmi, Basmi! Kau fikir suaramu itu JUPE apa?!"

"Hah? JUPE? Apaan tuh?"

"JUPE! Jurus VaPE! Itu loh, yang buat ngebasmi nyamuk! Gaul dong!"

"Weeek! Udah ah, jangan OOC, Gi. Nanti kita ditikam Author loh!"

_Padahal yang nulis kan saya._

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua yang akan menjadi asisten baruku, ha?"Tanya Hibari dingin, membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

Mereka kemudian menoleh dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, Hibari! Perkenalkan, namaku Itsuki Minami, biasa dipanggil Ikki! Orang yang datang dari kota Higashi dan bakal menjadi _Sky King_ di kerajaan Regalia! Salam kenal!"

"Namaku Agito Wanijima, jika kau memanggilku dengan nama yang tidak kusukai, maka lidahmu akan kurobek jadi kain rombengan dengan taringku!"Tukas Agito sambil menunjukkan _A. T. -nya._

Ngomong-ngomong apa itu _A.T.? _

_A.T. _Adalah singkatan dari _Air Treck_ :

A : Active

_I : Industrial_

_R : Revolution_

_T: Technology_

_R : Repair_

_E : Earth _

_C : Carbon_

_K : Knock-Off_

Sebuah sepatu roda teknologi konversi energi yang sangat efektif untuk menyelamatkan bumi.

"Oh."

Agito dan Ikki _sweatdropped._ Buset nih orang, dikasih perkenalan malah balesnya singkat banget.

"Kalau begitu, segera masuk ke ruanganku dan lakukan semua perintahku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh, then you saw it, did you? Well then you'd have to admit, I was pretty amazing wouldn't you agree? **_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

"Segera kerjakan tugas ini menggunakkan komputer. Aku patroli dulu, dan saat aku kembali kesini, kalian harus sudah selesai."

"YES, SIR!"

Hibari menghela nafas, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otak mereka berdua. Entahlah kenapa ia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya ada perasaan gelisah. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Baiklah, jangan membuat kerusuhan."Seru Hibari lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah 5 menit Hibari pergi...

"F*CK! Apaan tuh orang?! Mentang-mentang dirinya bos, seenaknya menyuruh kita!"Hampar Agito sambil menunjukkan Ikki jari tengahnya.

"Nggak tahu. Kita juga kesini karena kita disuruh sama anak bayi yang namanya.. Ng.. Reborn ya?"

"Tahu! Dasar nggak jelas! Aku mau tidur saja!"Agito lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, dan menutup matanya.

"Huh."Ikki lalu memainkan komputernya, bukannya malah mengerjakan tugasnya, ia malah membuka internet dan membuka sesuatu yang..

"Hwoho! Agito, Bangun Gi! Ada Game Hentai terbaru nih!"

"Aduuh.. Nymm.. Zzzz.."

"Ah! Malah tidur lagi!"Ikki terus memainkan komputernya, kini tampak di layar tersebut ada seorang wanita yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menutup dirinya dengan handuk selagi membuka pintu.

"_Haaah! Hanya pria bajingan yang datang saat seorang wanita sedang mandi! Dasar Hentai!"_

"Emm.. Emm. Aku ingat caranya.. Pertama.. Pegang ketiaknya dan angkat ke atas.. HUWOO! BENERAN BISA! Tips Onigiri emang hebat bro! Sekarang..."

Kita lewatkan saja dulu Ikki yang sedang ber-mimisan ria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh, then you saw it, did you? Well then you'd have to admit, I was pretty amazing wouldn't you agree? **_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

"Ah."

Hibari berhenti sejenak dari patrolinya. Ia teringat sesuatu! Pantas saja ada yang janggal! Ternyata salah satu tonfa-nya ketinggalan di ruangannya!

"Aku harus segera mengambilnya.."

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan.. ini.."

Hibari tak bisa menyangka apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Agito Wanijima, sedang tertidur pulas di sofanya.

Tapi dia tersanjung ketika melihat Ikki yang tetap memainkan komputernya, ia kira Ikki mengerjakan tugasnya, padahal...

"Herbivor, kau memang ra-"

"Oh! Yo, Hibari! Mau main ju- HAH?! HIBARI?! KENAPA KAU SUDAH PULANG?!"

Hibari benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya yang mendidih. Ikki bukannya mengerjakan tugas, malah memainkan entah game apa itu yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau.. Bermain apa..?"

"E-Eh.. Ini.. "

"Kau."Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya, "AKAN KUGIGIT SAMPAI MATI!"

Dengan cepat, Hibari menggerakkan tonfanya dan menyerang Ikki, namun Ikki dengan gesit menggunakkan sepatu rodanya dan berlari ke luar pintu, menimbulkan suara yang keras dan bekas kerusakan pada lantai dan dinding.

"Kau.."

"Heh! Kau pasti tidak mengetahui Air Treck kami kan? Mereka terdiri dari tiga komponen utama: Motor Wheel, Sistem Hidrolik Cushion, dan Power System Injection. Sebuah Braking System ini digabungkan dengan sebagian besar, dilengkapi dengan tombol power-lock dibangun di sol bagian luar dari sepatu roda. Hal ini menimpa sistem percepatan dan memungkinkan Air Treck untuk beroperasi seperti Sepatu Roda juga.."

Hibari tiba-tiba menjerit ketika Ikki menendang lengannya hingga tergores dengan Air Trecknya yang mengeluarkan angin kencang.

"F******CCKKKK!"Agito terbangun dan segera berdiri di samping Ikki sambil menendang Hibari juga, membuat laki-laki itu terhempas ke tembok beebrapa kali dan darah mengucur dari setiap goresannya. Serangan Agito lebih menyakitkan, karena ia menggunakkan taring sebagai kekuatannya.

"Otak ikan hiu... Kebanyakan dari insting berburu.."

"Kekuatanku bukan hanya dari Air Treck.. Tapi juga berasal dari sarung tanganku."Agito memperlihatkan sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Sarung tangan otomatis ciptaan Giannini ini meingkatkan tekanan seranganku.. dan memukul dan menekan apapun seperti palu.. Dari hasil penolakan itu.. Aku menghasilkan dinding hampa udara."Agito meninju kedua tangannya.

Hibari berusaha bangkit, "Dengan kata lain, identitas sebenarnya taringmu adalah gelombang kejut udara.. Kalau tidak ada udara untuk memperbanyak gelombang, tidak akan ada gelombang kejut untuk dipancarkan untukmu, kan..?"

"Benar, kau cukup pintar.."

"Kh.."

Ikki lalu menutup salah satu matanya, "Contohnya.. Jika baju luar angkasa hancur dalam ruang hampa udara di luar angkasa.. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tentu saja udara akan keluar dan seseorang akan tercekik dan tidak bisa bernafas.. Tunggu.. Tidak.. Tidak sesederhana itu.."

Agito menyeringai, "Apa kau sudah mengikuti pelajaran Sains dengan benar?"

Agito melanjutkan, "Saat aku menemuimu nanti.. Aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan percobaan dimana titik didih air meningkat sebanding dengan tekanan udara.. Alasan kenapa air mencair adalah karena molekul air tertekan dan mengeras karena tekanan dari 'sangkar' atmosfir.."

Ikki melanjutkan, "Air tersebut akan menguap secara instan.. Sama seperti tubuh manusia.. Darah di dalam tubuh akan membengkak berkali-kali lipat oleh gas seluruh tubuh.."

"Berisik kau _Catshark(_Sejenis ikan hiu yang mempunyai panjang 60-120/170 cm. Pemakan kerang dan sejenisnya.)"

Mereka tidak menjawab.

"Tujuan kami kesini yang sebenarnya adalah.."

"... Untuk melatih semua anggota Vongola termasuk kau.."

**TBC.**

**Thanks to :**

Echo Andalice : Terima kasih sudah meng-review! Iyaaa, UN sebentar lagi.. Semoga sukses ya! Tsuna kasian? Saya emang suka nyiksa anggota Vongola~ Hohoho

LalaNur Aprilia : Huwaaa! . Maafkan saya karena tidak menjelaskannya dengan men-detail. Chapter 2 juga.. Kok kayaknya kurang jelas ya? Maafkan saya! Saya janji chapter 3 bakal lebih bisa jelas.. Hehe :D. Hiyaa, saya juga suka IPS, tapi bingung gimana cara gabunginnya. Gak mungkin kan kalau Tsuna bahas soal Peristiwa Rengasdengklok? Wahaha.. Saya akan berusaha deh.. Terima kasih atas doanya! Semoga sukses ya UN-nya! :))

ShanaMato : Yupps, yang suka Air Gear pasti ngerti.. Tapi, saya gak bakal ngambil semua dari komik Air Gear. Terima kaih sudah review.

And, for the new readers, Review please?

Sorry kalau penjelasannya kurang jelas. ^^


	3. Trick 3

**Enter the Night Kings**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T~M (For Mild Languange, Blood, Violence, and Adult contents.)**

**Genre : Sci-fi**

**Warn : Di chapter ini, untuk mengenang jasa beliau (Baca aja di bawah beliau itu siapa), saya khususkan chapter ini berkaitan dengan Agama Islam. Maaf kalo ada yang bukan beragama Islam.**

**Oh iya lupa Assalamualaikum .**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KHR! Bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira. **

**Saya turut berduka atas meninggalnya salah satu Ulama terbesar kita, Almrh. Jefri Al Buchori, sumpah, meskipun saya nggak pernah liat secara langsung, tapi saya kadang dengerin ceramahnya di TV. Selain enak di dengar, beliau juga mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik namun secara santai. Bener, enak banget ceramahnya. Tapi, menurut saya sih... Buat para Reader ato semualah, cepat-cepat tobat ya. Saya juga susah banget buat tobat gak gambar Ecchi #PLAK. **

**.**

**Don't like Science? Then don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata lelaki berambut biru gelap tersebut masih tertutup, membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih tidur. Agito Wanijima, karena terlalu kelelahan bertarung dengan Hibari kemarin, membuat anak remaja laki-laki tersebut kelelahan dan menibulkan banyak luka dan goresan di tubuhnya.

"SAHUUUUUUUUUUR! SAHUUUUR!"

Agito tersentak mendengar suara Ikki yang berteriak sambil membunyikan bedug di masjid dekat rumahnya. Udah mukulnya kenceng, pake Toa lagi.

"ADUUUUUHHH! BERISIK BANGET SIH!"Agito segera berlari keluar rumahnya dan menuju Masjid di sebelah rumahnya sambil ngelemparin Ikki dengan bantal.

"Aduh!"Ikki mengerang kesakitan, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Agito. Dilihat muka saingannya tersebut masih dipenuhi dengan iler(?).

"Berisik banget tahu!"Agito menjerit, "Kau tahu gak aku lagi tidur?!"

"Agito! Kau lupa ya?! Kau janji bakal puasa bersamaku hari ini!"Ikki melotot.

"Hah?"Agito mengerjapkan matanya, lalu teringat, "Oh iya! Lupa! Ya udah, emang kita ada makanan buat sahur?"

"Ada lah!"Ikki senyum-senyum najong, "Nih! Lihat!"Mata Agito terbelalak ketika melihat di belakang Ikki terdapat banyak makanan. Sashimi, Onigiri, Sambel terasi.. (Loh?)

"Woo! Hebat banget kau! Dapet dari mana?"

"Ssst! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya!"Ikki ngedipin satu mata layaknya kaisar bencong di Blok M, "Aku nyolong dari rumah Hibari!"

"Hoh!"

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."Ikki bertanya ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Kota Namimori pada jam setengah tujuh pagi, "Kenapa kau niat puasa hari ini?"

"Ng..? Nggak tahu deh.."

"Mau ganti yang kemaren ya?"

Ikki ditabok, "Gila lu, lu kira gue mens apa yak. Gue cowo."

"Sori, sori."

Seketika, ada seorang gadis yang memakai seragam Namimori dengan rok di atas paha yang sangat pendek tentunya, lewat di sebelah Agito dengan naik motor.

"Gile."Agito berkata ketika gadis itu pergi, "Pahe-Pahe klimaks bro."

"Hah? Apaan tuh pahe-pahe klimaks?"

"Paha-Paha klimaks, ego."Agito menghela nafas, "Kalo ada remaja cewe naik motor, trus roknya di keatasin gitu kan paha-nya keliatan, nah itu namanya Pahe-Pahe klimaks."Agito mendesah lagi, "Gila! Si Hibari ternyata mesum juga ya! Netapin peraturan yang bikin semua murid perempuan disana pake rok sependek itu!"

"Oh.. Iya..."Ikki manggut-manggut, sebenarnya dalam ati dia bilang begini : _Lah di Jepang kan emang make rok-nya gitu dari jaman kapan tau.. Hmm.. Ternyata Agito orangnya jadul banget ya..._

Ikki lalu memunculkan ide, "Oh! Gimana kalo begini! Kita usul ama Hibari aja!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

"Kalian lagi."Seru Hibari ketika melihat Agito dan Ikki yang berdiri di depan meja sang prefek, "Mau apa kalian, para herbivora?"

"Fu-"

"Hush Agito!"Ikki mencubit bibir Agito, "Lagi puasa juga! Jaga omongan!"

"Cih..."

"Begini loh, Hibari. Jadi, kita mau ngusulin buat murid-murid perempuan Namimori biar pake rok-nya agak panjangan dikit.."Kata Ikki langsung _to the point._

"Hnnn..."Hibari menyeringai, mungkin kalo Author ada disitu, Author bakal nabok Hibari pake pisau ginsu.

"Jadi..?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalian punya usul seperti itu?"

Agito ama Ikki diem. Tapi, Agito tiba-tiba menyela.

"Kami, orang islam (?), mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya, tapi di dalam kitab suci kami yaitu Al-Quran, terdapat ayat yang membicarakan tentang aurat manusia pada Surah An-Nahl ayat 14.."

Ikki nangis, bukan nangis terharu, melainkan nangis karena kegoblokan Agito yang kelewat batas. _Agito! Itu mah bukan tentang aurat, tapi tentang penyembelihan hewan, bego!_

"Hmmm..."Hibari sok ngerti, padahal berhasil di tipu daya dengan kegoblokan Agito, "Kalian boleh juga jadi guru Agama disini.. Kalau begitu, usul kalian akan kuterima apabila kalian dapat mengajari apa saja terhadap 3 anak bermasalah disini..."

"Mukuro, Gokudera dan Yamamoto..."

.

.

.

Agito dan Ikki hanya bengong ketika melihat 3 berandalan kelas Namimori di depan mereka. Mukuro, dengan muka mesum sekaligus rambut nanas, Gokudera, dengan rambut berwarna putih yang mungkin udah ubanan kali ye?, Yamamoto kayaknya yang paling normal disini.

"O-Oke semua.."Agito memulai pelajaran, "Kami berdua akan mengajari kalian semua. Jadi, kami akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan pada kalian.."

"Kufufufufu..."

"Cih!"

"Hahahahahhaa..."

Respons yang sungguh tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Oke! Pertama, kau Yamamoto! Karena kau termasuk ranking paling bawah disini!"Ikki mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang botak licin, "Pertanyaannya sangat gampang! Tapi perlu pemikiran lama! Hanya 1 pertanyaan!"

"Baik!"

"Kau lebih suka Haru-chan atau Chrome-chan?!"

"APA?!"

"JAWAB!"

"Uh..."Yamamoto tertawa-tawa kecil, "Kurasa.. Haru-chan lebih menyenangkan..."

"APA?!"Gokudera marah, bukan gara-gara Mukuro terus ngelemparin dia kotak susu, tapi marah karena Haru-nya diambil sama Yamamoto.

"DUDUK!"

"TAPI-"

"Kau lulus, Yamamoto! Sekarang giliran Gokudera! Oh ya, kau bisa keluar sekarang, Yamamoto."

"ASIIIK! GUE SUKA GAYA LO!"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan tuh?! Pertanyaan gak bermutu! Cih!"

"Okeee...! Sekarang kau Gokudera!"Agito lalu membuka lembar pertanyaannya, "Apa mahluk hidup terkuat bila seukuran dengan manusia?"

"Fuh! Gampang!"Gokudera tertawa sinis, "Palingan hanya macan atau-"

"SALAH!"

"APA?!"

"Makanya otakmu kayak octopus sih..!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Jawabannya adalah laba-laba.."

"Apa? Kenapa?! Bagaimana bisa hewan sekecil itu bisa-"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Agito menjelaskan, "Karena Laba-laba termasuk hewan yang memiliki Eksoskeleton yang kuat, gerakan yang lincah, bentuk tubuh yang berkemampuan tinggi serta kemampuan khusus seperti benang dan racun.."

Ikki melanjutkan, "Di antara mahluk Avertebrata yang memonopoli tingkat atas pun, Laba-Laba disebut sebagai predator terkuat di muka bumi dengan keunggulannya yang menonjol.."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti!"

"Lagipula, laba-laba juga termasuk hewan yang mandiri kan..?"Agito menyeringai, "Pada saat anak laba-laba dilahirkan, mereka akan dikejar oleh induk mereka, dan karena itulah, mereka harus berlari cepat sebelum induk mereka memangsa mereka.."

"Itu termasuk pertahanan diri dan kasih sayang orangtua looh.."Ikki tersenyum, "Mereka tidak mau anak-anak mereka menjadi lemah karena akan dimangsa oleh mahluk lainnya.."

"SIAAALL!"Gokudera menggebrak meja, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baik, tinggal kau ya,Mukuro?"

"Kufufufufuu.."

"Huuh! Benci aku melihat mukamu!"Agito mendecakkan lidahnya, "Baiklah, akan kuberi pertanyaan yang sangat susah padamu! Silahkan dipilih..."

"Tenang saja~ Tenang saja~"

"Pertanyaannya adalah :

Apakah kamu adalah orang yang sangat jelek?

A. Ya, benar sekali.

B. Mengikuti Jawaban A.

C. Follow dong jawaban B!

D. Semuanya benar.

Mukuro sweatdropped.

.

.

.

**Thanks for all reviews! Sorry for the late update! I'm nothing without my readers.. So, the last, Arigatou Gozaimasuuu~**


End file.
